Harry Potter and the Equation of Equilibrium
by QuarkQuasar
Summary: When Harry Potter is killed on his way "home" from Gringotts, he is taken through a series of changes which leave his different from what he ever thought he could be. Super - Harry, Technology - Harry. Very Mathematical! Rated "T" just in case.


Harry Potter and the Equation of Equilibrium

Chapter One "Meandering Paths"

Disclaimer: This Story has not been written for profit, or for any economic gain. The characters, except one's not mentioned in any formally published book titled, or relating to Harry Potter are the prperty of JK Rowling, and Philomel etc. books. All elements of the story not of my own are borrowed for no copyright infringement from JK Rowling.

Harry Potter awoke on Privet Drive, slowly rose out of bed, and reached for his glasses. Wearing them, he came across a strange feeling of anticipation, one of hope, and a possibility for life to improve. Harry hoped this was the case, as he was feeling inconsolably sad and morose after Sirius's death.

"Boy, get up," a loud obnoxious voice came screeching from downstairs interrupting Harry's inner contemplation. Quickly, Harry responded by slipping on his pants and shirt and rushing downstairs. Petunia wordlessly directed Harry to make breakfast by pointing to the kitchen and watched impatiently as Harry began to work. As Harry settled into his regular routine of cooking breakfast for the Dusley's, his mind began to wander back to Sirius's death. Pulling the toast from the toaster, applying butter and setting it on a plate, Harry walked towards the table carrying his food. Placing the food down on the table, Harry walked back to his room, knowing he would not be given any food.

Harry entered his room, sat down and used all his self control not to cry about Sirius's death. He slumped down in his chair, all hint of happiness gone from his face. Sensing Harry's distress, Hedwig hooted calmingly, but Harry seemed not to notice. Harry stayed in this state for about thirty minutes, silently sobbing. A loud rattling shocked Harry out of his stupor, as Harry bolted upright, seeing a large white owl swoop in his windows. On the owl's leg was a letter, which harry gingerly took. On the cover of the letter, "Gringotts Bank" was ornately written. Harry opened it, already predicting what was inside.

Hello, Lord Potter,

At Grigotts, the Wizarding Bank we have just been informed of the recent death of you Godfather, one Sirius Black. Due to the contents of the Will Lord Black left behind, we request your presence at the reading of Lord Black's will. The letter will become a Portkey to Gringotts on July 3rd, at 3PM. We hope you choose to attend.

Griphook, Goblin of Inheritance, Gringotts Bank

Harry closed his eyes, and opened them a moment later, banishing all thought of the Battle of the Department of Mysteries. Harry got up, and took out his quill, and a piece of parchment, and began to write.

Hello, Professor

Firstly, I would like you to know that I am feeling fine. Secondly, I recently recieved a letter from Gringotts, stating that I would have to be there for the reading of Sirius's will. Should I go?

Thanks,

Harry

Looking over the letter twice, Harry checked the letter for errors, before giving it to Hedwig. "Here Hedwig, take this to Professor Dumbledore, please." Harry whispered to his owl, before adding "Thanks,". Harry watched as Hedwig flew silently out the window before deciding to do his homework to distract him from the morose happenings. After racing through his Defense Against the Dark Arts work, three sheets about the use of various spells, Harry picked up his Transfiguration homework. Dipping his quill in his inkwell, Harry prepared to start when he heard Hedwigs familiar coo, and opened the window to let her in. Harry let Hediwg fly in, before meticulously taking the letter, and reading it.

Harry,

I am glad to know that you are feeling fine. You can go to Gringotts, as some of the Order (Tonks, and Lupin) are also going. I am under the knowledge that you are using portkey to reach there, is so please go at the designated time. We will meet there. I hope no trouble develops either way.

Professor. Dumbledore

Harry read the letter, and decided that it would be best if he went.

Please Comment!


End file.
